wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Tudor Gives Birth to a Girl
Mary Tudor, Daughter of Henry VIII and Queen of England in her own right, married to her cousin, Philip II, King of Spain and Portugal, gave birth to a daughter and died. That daughter, Catherine, born Queen of England, would eventually rule most of Europe and the Americas. Her father as her regent returned England to the Catholic Church. He arranged for her to marry her cousin Rudolf, heir to Maximilian II, King of Bohemia, Hungary and Croatia, Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, Archduke of Austria. Legend has it that Phillip murdered his own son, Carlos, as it was believed that Carlos was unfit to rule, possibly insane, disobedient and deformed. With the death of Carlos, Mary went on to the throne of Spain and Portugal, as well as that of England and Ireland and her husband's titles. Rudolf, occultist, removed, homosexual and withdrawn, he allowed Catherine to rule without question. Catherine ruled her mother's domains upon her 18th birthday, having to rule around her father. She was as religiously tolerant as he was intolerant. She became a master of court politics and diplomacy coming to adore her father to his face and conspire behind his back. She developed a relationship with her Aunt and her original heir, Elizabeth, seeing to her marriage to Francis of France. Her father married twice after her mother, to Elizabeth of France and then Anna of Austria, to which none of his male heirs survived, including Philip, the youngest, dying somewhere before his teens. Historians believe that neither of her two children were actually the children of her husband, Charles bone in 1578 and Mary in 1579. Catherine also developed a relationship with Safiya, Consort to Murad III and mother and regent to Mehmed III of the Ottoman Empire, spending long winters in the Ottoman Empire, and Safiya spending long summers in England unknown by Philip who had gone to war with Murad. In 1595 Murad died and nineteen of his sons were murdered leaving the throne to Mehmed. Safiya ruled in her son's place; Mehmed preferring the luxuries of court to the burdens. In 1598 Philip died, Catherine took control of all of his possessions, end Philip's war with the Ottomans, and married her 19 year old daughter to the 32 year old Mehmed, replacing the Franco-Ottoman Alliance with the Habsburg-Ottoman Alliance. This allowed the Ottomans to push east and conquer the Safavid's and then the Mughal's before being routed south by the Himalayas to meet up with the territories of the Dutch East India Company, of which Catherine owned 40% in effect creating an empire which circumnavigated the globe. Catherine announced a level of religious tolerance in Europe never before known while taking control of the Church in Rome, pushing her son to become Pope. Charles and Mehmed announced to the world that Mary and Mehmed's oldest son, and oldest son's henceforth, would be heir to both and would be crowed: His Imperial Majesty The Emperor Augustus of the United and Holy Roman Empire, Sovereign of the Imperial House of Osman-Habsburg, Sultan of Sultans, Khan of Khans, King of Kings, Commander and Protector of the Faiths of the Peoples of the Books, Successor of the Prophet of the Lord of the Universe, Suleiman II. Reluctantly even the French court had to ally itself with the Osman-Habsburgs. Their weight dominated trade with the Russians and the Chinese. The people's of the world would bow as allies subjects or the conquored. New Rome at the Straits of the Bosphorus became capital of the world. For over two thousand years peace reigned over the Earth and into space, colonising the lunar surface an the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Category:ASB - Miscellaneous Category:ASB - Technology Category:ASB - Random